


Ring of Truth

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the hospital, Kurt has a conversation with Blaine. An alternate version of events during season 5. Not Blaine-friendly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Where’s my ring?” Kurt asked as he held up his ringless left hand. “If we’re engaged, where’s the ring?”

“It was stolen by the men who attacked you.” Blaine looked mournful as he covered Kurt’s hand with his own. “We’ll get a replacement as soon as we can afford one.”

“Did they steal yours too?” Kurt frowned at Blaine’s bare hands.

“No, I wasn't with you when you ran into the alley.” There was nothing obvious in Blaine’s words or manner but Kurt felt like he was being chastised. Everyone from Rachel to Kurt’s own father had felt compelled to share their opinion of Kurt’s foolish attempt to save a stranger from a beating only to have the man run off and leave Kurt to be beaten instead. From a purely academic point of view Kurt supposed they were right, but that didn't mean he agreed with them. Maybe he’d feel differently if he had any memory of the event.

“If you weren't there, what happened to your ring?” Kurt was doing his best not to ask too many questions, especially since they seemed to upset everyone, especially Blaine. The doctor had explained to all of them that Kurt’s memory loss was complete for the last seven months so it wasn't like they didn't know, but they all seemed to be taking it harder than Kurt himself. It was exhausting trying to placate them all when he was half-doped on pain meds and had to practically beg for information to fill the gap in his memory.

“I don’t have a ring,” Blaine finally confessed, giving Kurt the full effect of those pleading eyes. Kurt remembered that well enough; they’d been directed at him far too often after Blaine cheated. That memory was crystal clear too, and it was why he couldn't make himself believe he’d agreed to Blaine’s proposal. As far as Kurt knew, Blaine was still back in Ohio and Kurt was taking the first steps into a new relationship with Adam Crawford. In fact, that was the last memory he had before the gap – of him and Adam holding hands as they set off in search of “their” movie. Thanks to the gap he didn't even know if they’d found one.

“I don’t understand,” Kurt said as he shifted painfully on the bed. Blaine was perched at his side making it harder to move, but he didn't seem able or interested in making Kurt more comfortable. “If we’re engaged, why don’t you have a ring?”

“I just…” Blaine’s eyes watered as if he might cry and Kurt felt like sighing. He’d had more than enough memories of Blaine’s tears. Perhaps it was the painkillers, but Kurt couldn't find a shred of sympathy for the impending waterworks.

“You know how I feel about rings, Blaine. Both or none. ”

“I… I couldn't afford to buy two.” And there were the tears. Kurt sighed. It was a lie, of course, Kurt knew Blaine’s financial situation as well as his own (up to the gap at least). Blaine had never been shy about flaunting his money. “I explained all that when I proposed and you said you understood.”

“Well explain it again, because as far as I remember we weren't even dating. Try something a little less ridiculous than a mass show choir spectacle because there is no way all of our friends would support that, let alone my dad.”

“It’s true.” Blaine insisted, the tears still flowing. He wiped them on his sleeve and Kurt flinched back, appalled. He took the box of tissues from the nightstand and dropped them on the bed, looking away while Blaine blew his nose and mopped his face. When Kurt thought it might be safe, he turned back to Blaine.

“Just so I’m clear: a year ago you cheated on me because I was ‘too busy’ working and trying to get into NYADA. You flew all the way to New York and tried to pretend everything was fine but ended up breaking down and confessing. You then proceeded to harass me for months until, in a moment of weakness, I agreed to a ‘no-strings’ hook up at Mr Schue's almost wedding. Since you had agreed to the ‘no strings’ part, I went back to New York and started dating someone new. That’s where my memory ends, but you want me to believe that I left a wonderful, supportive man like Adam to start dating you again. After one week, during a very public proposal that my dad drove me to, we became engaged, and I agreed to be the only one wearing a ring?”

“We’re soulmates, Kurt.” Blaine leaned in, eyes wide and pleading again only to recoil when Kurt laughed.

“No, we’re not. Adam was more supportive of me in what little I can remember than you were in two years, Blaine. I don’t know if there was something wrong with me, or if this is some cruel and elaborate hoax to try and get me back.”

“Kurt.” Blaine was frowning again but there was an all too familiar edge to it.

“You said we were living together but then you moved out because we needed space. How does that prepare us for marriage? Especially when you’re living with your very good friend Sam?” Kurt couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice, nor could he find the energy to care. He remembered Tina’s viciously gleeful reports of Blam's adventures quite clearly. He also remembered the way Blaine had bragged about getting into NYADA so easily and having special permission to join Kurt in most of his second year classes. This far away from Ohio and Kurt was still being overshadowed by the same people.

“You’re too upset to talk about this rationally,” Blaine said as he slid off the bed. “I’ll let you get some rest and then you can talk to your dad or Rachel. They’ll tell you everything I've said is true.”

“They already have,” Kurt said, eyes narrowing. “Neither of them could explain why they’d thought our engagement was such a great idea.” He picked his phone up from the nightstand. “So I made a couple of phone calls. Did you know your old friend Sebastian is in New York? We had a very interesting conversation. Seems he agreed to your show choir proposal because he knew it would be a train wreck. He’s been keeping tabs on us via Facebook waiting for us to break up again.”

“Sebastian loves getting under your skin.” Blaine waved the matter off as if it meant nothing, but his jaw was tight and Kurt could read the anger in the way he held his body. He was glad they were having this conversation in a semi-public place and not at the loft. “You said a couple of calls. Who else did you talk to?”

“Adam.” Kurt inched backward as Blaine shifted forward and almost took a step closer. He waved his phone. “Took a while to find his number since it was blocked.”

“I had nothing to do with that. You must have done it when you left the Apples.”

“I might have,” Kurt agreed, drawing on all his acting training and natural abilities to keep his voice steady. “I can’t remember.”

“Kurt—“

“He’ll be stopping by soon,” Kurt continued, watching Blaine carefully. “You’ll finally get to meet.”

“That’s not a good idea.” Blaine’s voice was not steady and Kurt gave himself a mental pat on the back for all the extra work he’d done for acting class.

“Okay. See you later, then.” Kurt watched as Blaine struggled for something to say before giving up and leaving, practically stomping from the room.

There were a few moments of blissful silence. Kurt knew it wouldn't be long before his dad or Rachel arrived and there would be another long, difficult conversation. The conversation with Adam wouldn't be any easier.

Everything in his life was like that, Kurt mused, a lot of hard work with no guarantee of success, unlike Blaine or Rachel, but sometimes there was a NYADA and, maybe, just maybe, there would be Adam.

+++++


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has an unexpected conversation

“Do I know you?” Adam frowned at the man who’d seated himself at Adam’s table without even a greeting.

“Did you hear about Kurt?” The man leaned forward and Adam could see dark smudges of fatigue under the stranger’s eyes.

“How is he?” Adam asked. “You’re one of his friends?”

“I’m not sure he’d call us that but yes, I know Kurt.” The man held out his hand. “Sebastian Smythe. Kurt probably didn't talk about me.”

“Actually, he did.” Adam frowned. “It wasn't particularly flattering.”

“Good,” Sebastian laughed. “I was after Blaine for a while. Now I just like annoying Kurt.”

“I don’t think this is the time– ” Adam reached for his cup and drained the last of his tea before preparing to leave. He wasn't in the mood for verbal sparring today. It had been hard enough getting through the day after hearing that Kurt had been attacked. Adam had been deflecting the Apples and their well-meaning offers to accompany him to the hospital for a visit. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Kurt, but he wasn't sure of his welcome. Kurt might not remember that he was engaged, but his fiancé certainly did.

“He returned Blaine’s ring,” Sebastian interrupted. “Figuratively. Said that he couldn't imagine what he’d been thinking to accept the proposal and that he couldn't continue to be engaged now that he’d lost his memory of it.” Sebastian picked up a sugar packet and worried the edge. “He thought it was a joke at first. He wanted to see the rings as proof, but Kurt’s was stolen during the assault and Blaine never had one. Kurt called to ask if I’d been in on it as a prank. I had to tell him the engagement was real.” Sebastian looked away, his fingers tapping nervously against the table, the sugar packet abandoned. “He was practically begging me to say it was a joke.”

Adam made a soft sound and Sebastian turned back to him, his eyes narrowed.

“He keeps asking for you.”

“Because he lost months of his memory. He doesn't remember how we ended.” Adam tried not to let bitterness color his words but from Sebastian’s expression, he’d failed.

“Because, for him at least, you didn't end. If you aren't interested anymore, you need to tell him that now. I know you think he’s fragile because he’s hurt but you’ll do more damage if you let him believe he has a chance when it’s not true.”

“I wasn't at my best the last time we talked.” Adam confessed. “I said some things I didn't mean.”

“It happens,” Sebastian waved off Adam’s concerns. “I’m not saying you should lie to him. If it’s over, tell him. If not, then tell him you regret what you said, even if he doesn't remember it, and you’d like to try again.’ Sebastian started tapping again, and a little color pinked his cheeks. “Look, I’m the last one Kurt would expect to help him, but that doesn't mean I think he should be stuck with Blaine when he’s got a chance for someone else. Someone who wants to see him succeed.” Sebastian looked away, scowling, and stayed that way so long Adam was sure he was going to bolt. 

“Sebastian?”

“Give me your phone.” Sebastian turned back and took Adam’s phone from the table.

“Why?” Adam demanded, reaching for the device.

“Because I’m going to give you my number so you can yell at me if this all falls apart.” Sebastian smirked even as he typed his contact information. He set the phone down and left without another word. Adam didn't try to stop him.

The coffee shop offered a small selection of pastries. Adam treated himself to one and a second cup of tea before giving in. A walk usually helped him sort his thoughts. He might as do his thought sorting while walking in the direction of the hospital

::end part 2::


	3. Chapter 3

Adam arrived at the hospital with a shopping bag of magazines instead of flowers. He was in the gift shop considering the appropriate level of cheer for a get well card when a short, dark-haired man grabbed his arm.

“What are you doing here?” The man actually hissed at him. Adam looked around, wondering if this was some kind of odd video stunt but no one else seemed to be paying any attention to them.

“Do I know you?” Adam asked before realizing that he did know the man, or at least he recognized him from the pictures he’d seen. “Blaine?”

“That’s right. Blaine Anderson. Kurt’s fiancé.” He poked Adam in the chest and his voice got louder with each word. Adam stepped back, holding up his hands.

“Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere.”

“You’d like that, wouldn't you? Take me outside and beat me up just like those men beat up Kurt.” Blaine was leaning into Adam’s space and almost shouting. Adam tried moving back again but there was nowhere for him to go in the small gift shop.

“Is there a problem here?” A security guard demanded, moving through the small cluster of people who had stopped to watch.

“No, sir.” Adam spoke quickly. “He’s just upset.”

“There are a lot of upset people here. Keep it down or I will have to remove you from the premises.” The guard gave them both a warning look before gesturing for them to leave the shop. Adam went willingly, glad for the guard’s presence as he crossed the lobby and pressed the call button for the elevator. Blaine stated to follow but changed direction when the guard made it clear that he was watching.

Adam moved with the crowd into the elevator and breathed a sigh of relief when the doors slid closed, leaving Blaine behind.

Kurt was on the fourth floor toward the end of a long hallway. Adam clutched the bag of magazines and tried not to look as uneasy as he felt. The strange encounter with Blaine had actually helped ease some of his discomfort. Still, he had a feeling that wouldn't be the end of the matter.

He was almost at Kurt’s room when a large man wearing a baseball cap emerged looking unsettled. Adam hurried forward and stopped just short of touching him.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine. I’m fine,” the man insisted, although his voice wavered. It took him a moment to meet Adam’s concerned gaze. When he did, his eyes narrowed and he started scowling. “You’re Crawford.” It wasn't a question.

“I am,” Adam was proud that his voice remained steady even as his body angled away from the stranger. There was only one person this could be, but it took a moment of gathering his courage before Adam managed to hold out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel. I’m Adam Crawford.”

“Figured as much,” Burt Hummel said as he continued to scowl at Adam. “Kurt’s been asking for you. Better not keep him waiting.” He stepped aside and watched as Adam edged past and into the room Burt indicated.

“Adam!” Kurt was covered in bruises and cuts and was hooked up to all sorts of machines, but he was smiling as if it were his birthday. “You came.”

“I did,” Adam moved forward and set the bag of magazines down on the edge of the bed within Kurt’s reach. He couldn't help but smile as Kurt tore into the bag, exclaiming over each magazine as if it were treasure.

“You have no idea how I need these,” Kurt said as he hugged Vogue Japan. “I've got a lot of catching up to do.”

“We both do,” Adam offered, taking the seat at Kurt’s side and reaching for his hand.

“You heard about my memory?” Kurt looked away, blushing as if he’d done something wrong. “Apparently I did some questionable things in the last few months. They might have made sense at the time but now…” he shrugged. “I can’t imagine anything that would have made me let you go.”

“Kurt…” All of Adam’s well-planned speeches vanished in the presence of the real Kurt Hummel. All Adam could do was lift Kurt’s hand and brush a kiss across the back. “You and Blaine are engaged. I’ll be a friend if you want, but that’s all I can offer.”

“We’re not.” Kurt insisted, his voice breaking. “I don’t know what I was thinking when I accepted the proposal. The memories may come back, or they may not but that doesn't change the fact that he cheated on me and then blamed me for it. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that, or the way he tried so hard not to tell me the truth.” It was Kurt’s turn to kiss Adam’s hand. “I can’t live through that pain again, and right now that’s all I feel when I look at Blaine.”

“I can’t be your rebound again,” Adam confessed, the words cutting him open as he uttered them. “I know you didn't want it to be that way, but it was.” He made himself face Kurt as he gently rebuffed him so he saw the tears as soon as they started for form. “Oh. Oh, no.”

“Adam…” Kurt’s tiny voiced plea was what broke him. Not even Blaine himself could have stopped Adam from wrapping Kurt in a careful embrace.

They clung to each other for a long time, barely aware of the movement and harshly whispered words outside the door. After a while there were footsteps, one set steady and the second slow and dragging. They finally separated when Kurt started to sag. Adam helped Kurt ease back onto the stack of pillows.

“I’m not asking for promises,” Kurt assured him, eyes soft and too understanding under all that injury. “I don’t even know if you’re dating anyone.”

“I’m not,” Adam assured him. “I’d be willing to try again, but we have to go slow.”

“Starting over?” Kurt asked, smiling as much as he could with a split lip.

“Starting over,” Adam confirmed before flashing Kurt a grin, “This time I get to ask you out for coffee.”

“Add some of those pastries from that place by NYADA and you have a deal.” Kurt held his hand out for a handshake but Adam bowed and gave his hand a kiss instead. Kurt smiled until a yawn made him wince. “Sorry.”

“I’ll sing you something the Apples have been working on if you promise to rest.”

“Are there butts?”

“Not this time.” Adam leaned in close and started to sing a slow, sweet lullaby. Kurt was fast asleep before the end of the second verse. Adam watched him for a moment, trying to concentrate on Kurt and not his injuries. Finally he stood and walked quietly from the room. He was surprised to see a subdued Blaine waiting in the hall.

“I do love him,” Blaine said. The anger was gone, replaced by something that might have been resignation. “I never meant to hurt him.” When Adam didn't respond, Blaine lowered his head. “I thought if I could get his father and his friends to convince him that we were meant to be together that he’d forget about what I did. I knew he was vulnerable and I used that, sure that it was all for the right reasons.”

“That’s not something you ever forget,” Adam said gently. “You might be able to forgive, but…”

“I know. Especially someone like Kurt. He doesn't give his trust easily, but once he does… I knew that and I used it against him. It wasn't until I heard the two of you talking that I understood. He trusts you, Adam. Don’t hurt him.”

“I’ll try my best, Blaine.” Adam drew the sad young man into an embrace. “We both will. He could still be your friend.”

“Not yet. But I hope, someday.” Blaine took a step closer to Kurt’s door and looked into the room for a long minute. Finally he turned away, determined. “Tell Kurt I’ll call him. I think I need to stay away for a few days.”

“I’ll let him know.” Blaine walked away and Adam let him go. He debated for a while before sending Sebastian a text. The man was willing to intervene on Kurt’s behalf. Perhaps he’d provide some assistance for Blaine too.

Feeling overwhelmed, Adam leaned back against the wall and tried to put some order to his thoughts. He was still standing in the hall outside Kurt’s door when Burt Hummel returned.

“Blaine left. He might not be able to visit for a while.”

“I saw him by the elevator.” He clapped Adam on the shoulder. “Will we be seeing more of you?”

“Some. I still have school and work, but Kurt and I are going to give coffee dates another try once he’s recovered.”

“Good. Gives me plenty of time to grill you. First coffee’s on me.”

“Oh, dear,” Adam said as Burt put an arm around him and steered him toward the elevator.

::end::


End file.
